


[Podfic] No Hale Policy

by RsCreighton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, Detective Stiles, Evil Peter Hale, F/F, Future Fic, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Laura and her brother never came back to Beacon Hills, things are finally quiet enough for Lydia and Stiles to head off to New York City for college. But just because they're away from home doesn't mean that Lydia has stopped stumbling onto supernatural crime scenes, or that Stiles won't end up neck deep in mysteries. So they start their own private detective agency in self defense. Everything is going well - well enough to recruit a kitsune as back up - until they're hired by Laura Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Hale Policy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Hale Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476205) by [ataratah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataratah/pseuds/ataratah). 



> Thank you ataratah for having blanket permission! <3

**Title:**   No Hale Policy  
**Author:**   Ataratah  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   1:44:15  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20No%20Hale%20Policy.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20No%20Hale%20Policy.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
